Historias de mi Avatar
by Esciam
Summary: Aquí están mis historias de la semana Shipping y todos los oneshot que vaya haciendo de esta historia que tanto me gusta. ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN: Un Oneshot de... ¿Egipto!
1. De cómo inició Ba Sing Se

**Disclaimer: **Si Avatar me perteneciera, no hubiera terminado como terminó...

Espero les haga un poco de gracia... no soy muy buena que digamos en comedia.

**De cómo inició la gran civilización de Ba Sing Se.**

El sol era cálido y el cielo azul, con las nubes moviéndose modorramente en ese espacio infinito… o eso parecía, hasta que una de ellas se hizo más y más grande, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante.

Jet sintió que aquellas… ¿cosas? querían abalanzarse justo encima de él… y mordió frenéticamente la paja como de tres centímetros de grosor, que tenía en su boca. No iba a huir sólo porque una extraña nube se acercara a él… aunque sí que tenía ganas de hacerlo…

No era que Jet no estuviera acostumbrado a las cosas grandes. El haber nacido en un lugar donde la megafauna apenas empezaba a decrecer, y se podían acurrucar cómodamente en ciertas flores, lo había acostumbrado a ver todo inmenso… o como lo verían en la actualidad los roedores.

Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza de eslabón perdido (es decir… esa especie entre neandertal y homo sapiens) se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que nunca había pensado: ¡Todos los animales que volaban no tenían cabello!

Entonces, ¿por qué esos enormes animales blancuzcos, muy peludos, con una muy grande y extraña mancha, estaban en el aire…? ¿Por qué es que movían sus seis grandes patas casi como si corrieran, mientras movían pausadamente esa gigante y gruesa cola… en el aire?

No, eso no podía ser algo bueno, los animales voladores tenían esas cosas en la espalda, como las grandes aves y los temibles dragones…

Dragones… Jet abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

Dragones… palideció y empezó a sudar frío a cántaros…

¡DRAGONES!

Los dragones eran las cosas más terroríficas del mundo, porque podían lanzar fuego por la boca…

¡Y ahora sucede que aparecen unas cosas más enormes y… rechonchas y pesadas que podían volar sin tener alas en la espalda!

¡Eso no podía ser bueno…!

Recordando que podía mover su cuerpo, Jet se tiró de la rama en donde estaba, para resbalar sentado en varias hojas verdes, haciendo maromas al pasar de una a otra.

Con una última voltereta cayó al suelo… de trasero, pero no le importó y se puso en pie, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sus pies descalzos dejaban una estela de humo detrás de él.

Cuando por fin llegó a la tribu, que estaba en una gran llanura, alrededor de una cueva; empezó gritar, mientras brincaba frenéticamente y movía sus manos enseñando la enorme "nube de animales aterradoramente voladores".

Su gente, unas 100 personas morenas, de diferentes edades y algo encorvadas, vestidas con pieles café; se acercaron y lo vieron poner cara medio aburrida, mientras movía lentamente las manos, haciéndose pasar por los recién llegados animales… cuando tuvo la atención de todos, les enseñó la paja que tenía en la boca, indicó a uno de los niños y la paja repetidamente y luego, la puso en el suelo, se hizo pasar de nuevo por el bisonte pero cambió su expresión rápidamente a una endemoniada y se tiró pesadamente al suelo, aplastando la paja que representaba al niño y luego trató de comérsela con una avidez mortífera.

Mientras en el horizonte ya se perfilaba que eran cinco los enormes bisontes que se acercaban, todos los de la tribu salieron corriendo a refugiarse en la cueva… el niño que simbólicamente había sido aplastado y comido por el Jet-bisonte no dejaba de llorar.

Sin embargo, Jet empezó a gritar de nuevo, furioso, y luego decidió recoger todas las piedras que consiguió y apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie de lo tanto que temblaban sus piernas, pálido y sudando a chorros, se quedó al frente de la cueva a defender, como podía, a su tribu.

Los cinco bisontes, tan enormes que parecía increíble que cupieran en esa explanada, cayeron al suelo, haciendo volar a unos cinco metros atrás, con sólo el viento, a nuestro héroe…

Pero este se levantó en seguida… y allá, a una peluda pata, fue a dar una pequeña piedra… que el bisonte más cercano y alto ni sintió, ya que simplemente bostezó, haciendo volar de nuevo a nuestro intrépido héroe, pero esta vez contra la pared… y casi asfixiado por el fétido aliento…

Jet empezó a gritar hacia la cueva, tirando piedra tras piedra al bisonte más cercano, mientras este se echaba, como todos los demás, a dormir… con cada caída de bisonte, un pequeño temblor sacudía la tierra.

Jet, furioso, empezó a recoger las piedras ya tiradas y a acercarse a tirárselas a un lugar sin pelo: la nariz… pero el bisonte sólo zarandeó la cabeza un poco y se acomodó el rostro debajo de una pata… empezó a roncar…

Nuestro héroe se sonrojó de la furia…

Pero justo cuando iba a tirarle otra piedra al ojo, una mano le agarró el brazo: Era Sokka, uno de los mejores cazadores, como él mismo lo era, y le enseñaba un arma que hace poco había inventando: la lanza… Luego, con un movimiento de la mano, le presentó que todas las personas, hasta el niño que no dejaba de llorar, tenían una y venían a ayudarlo.

Los dos se sonrieron, imaginando el festín que tendrían con la carne de esos animales que, al estar dormidos, eran presa fácil si lo coordinaban bien.

Sokka y Jet empezaron a dividir los grupos que iban a atacar a los diferentes animales en el cuello, cuando unas pera-manzana chocaron con cada uno de ellos… Jet miró hacia arriba, pero no había ningún gran árbol de donde pudiera caer ese fruto hacia su cabeza.

Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que toda su gente, comiendo de la fruta y sonriente, se acercaba a otra tribu, que había salido desde atrás de cada bisonte, vestían más ligero y… ¡No tenía pelo! Caminaban con la espalda recta y… ¡Casi no tenían pelo!

Además, mientras comían de las frutas, con alguna magia, unos de ellos movían las manos, y manzanas-peras restantes iban a dar a las personas de su aldea, que comían, felices… muchos de ellos, acariciaban a los enormemente peludos animales…

Él también mordió su fruta, pero no se acercó. Aún así, un niño de la otra aldea, sonriente y sin pelo en la cabeza, con una mancha en ella parecida a la de los animales enormes, lo saludó y pareció darle las gracias por algo.

Y así fue como Jet presentó a ambas tribus, iniciando así la buena relación entre ellas…

-o-

Pero Jet no confiaba en ellos… eran raros, además de no tener pelo y llevarse bien con animales tan peligrosos: trabajaban mucho en la tierra, cortando con cuchillos de caza la hierba, haciendo huecos con la mano y enterrando los desperdicios de varias frutas.

¡Qué gente más inútil era! ¡Ponerse a jugar cosas extrañas, cuando el cazar a esos enormes animales podía dar la comida para varios días de su gente!

Pero, lo peor de todo es que toda su tribu estaba como embobada por los nuevos: las mujeres querían un cortejo con los hombres de los Sin Pelo, los niños jugaban con los niños de los Sin Pelo… ¡Hasta habían retrasado la migración porque los Sin Pelo habían insistido en eso!

¡Jet no lo soportaba!

Además, Jet estaba seguro de otra cosa: él tenía que dar de comer a su tribu, ya los ñu-ciervo empezaban a emigrar y necesitaban más reserva para el viaje detrás de ellos… sino muchos niños y ancianos morirían en el camino.

Por eso es que él se había amarrado con enredaderas mucho pelo que esos animales aterradoramente voladores dejaban por todo lado y, haciendo uso de la forma de cazar del tigre-pantera, se acercaba y se acercaba cada vez más al más grande de esos animales para darle caza… solo, porque ni Sokka lo quería ayudar en eso… ¡Los cazadores no se querían acercarse, porque les caía bien los Sin Pelo!

Jet ahogó un gruñido para no ser detectado…

Lo que no sabía es que unos ojos atentos en una cabeza calva miraban, sorprendidos, como una mota de pelo se movía de cuando en cuando hacia una de sus bisontes…

Justo cuando iba a ponerse en cuatro patas de nuevo, para acercarse más, un pie apoyado en su espalda lo hizo caer al suelo. Por un instante de pánico, Jet movió frenéticamente sus manos y piernas, hasta que se logró controlar e iba a levantarse de nuevo, cuando vio, justo al frente de él, la mirada de aquel niño sonriente… ¡Lo habían atrapado!

¡Estuvo a punto de empuñar su lanza y…!

Pero el niño le sonrió y le quitó el camuflaje de pelo, muy interesado…

Jet, sin entender qué pasaba, se puso en pie y dado que, como había visto, ese niño era el único guardián del pequeño rebaño de esos animales… con una sonrisa escalofriante, levantó la lanza para matarlo y…

Unos mocos lo llenaron de arriba abajo mientras iba a dar a unos metros, volando… la bisonte había estornudado…

El niño levantó la mano, sonriendo y le agradeció por lo del camuflaje…

Y así fue como Jet le enseñó a los Sin Pelo que se podía usar el pelaje que los animales tiraban para confeccionar ropa…

-o-

Ya los ñu-ciervo se habían ido y Jet estaba más que furioso porque sólo cazaba pequeñas rata-muzaraña y diferentes tipos de bichos y peces…

¡No se habían ido detrás de los ñu-ciervo por culpa de esos tipos raros de los Sin Pelo! Jet estuvo tentado a irse solo, pero no podía dejar a su tribu -esa ingrata tribu- sin su mejor cazador… aunque, desde que en la tierra en la que los Sin Pelo habían estado jugando empezaron a crecer plantas, ya no era tan acuciantemente necesario… pues ambas tribus comían un poco de esos frutos.

¡Por eso se ponía aún más enojado y se empedernía en no comer nada que tuviera que ver con los Sin Pelo!

Hasta que los miró… y su sonrisa, que pedía sangre, se vio de nuevo en su rostro: el más grande de esos animales había procreado tres crías, tres mini-animales escalofriantemente voladores, casi sin pelo y sin abrir los ojos…

¡Qué fáciles de cazar!

Jet sintió que por fin habría una forma en que se le quitara ese mal humor que tenía al ver esos enormes animales, que todo el mundo trataba como si fueran una cría de su especie.

Una noche, se acercó al lugar con su lanza, aprovechando que los otros bisontes habían salido volando quién sabe a qué y que la madre estaba durmiendo… Jet sabía que cuando dormía, sólo despertaba hasta que ella quisiera (sí, los había estado vigilando a todos en busca de esa oportunidad) y ahí estaban, a unos 20 pasos de él, dormidos, acurrucados entre sí…

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo tiró a la ubre de la bisonte, en medio de un grito…y al chocar con algo esponjoso, sintió como tragaba algo blanco, que sabía muy bien.

Pero eso no era lo importante…

Volvió a ver, colérico, hacia atrás… era el niño de siempre, el único con la mancha extraña en la cabeza, que lo veía extrañado… y luego agarró algo con su mano que volaba hacia él: un palo que se había doblado un poco, por el impacto en su cabeza…

El niño se sonrió, tiró de nuevo el palo hacia Jet… nuestro héroe se protegió con los brazos y un pie. Pero sólo sintió el aire pasar cerca de él.

Cuando vio al frente, se dio cuenta de que el niño recibía de nuevo el palo algo doblado… y este empezó a brincar de la emoción y a gritar en su extraño idioma hacia los adultos de su tribu, que salieron del bosque, bajando de los árboles en donde habían subido por frutas… todos vestían con tejidos de pelos de bisonte, ya que el tiempo era cada vez más frío.

Jet se escabulló rápidamente, mordiendo el palo de su lanza, de pura frustración…

Y así fue como Jet, indirectamente, inventó el boomerang y descubrió que la leche de bisonte era comestible…

-o-

Jet estaba cada vez más, más y más… resfriado… y tras de todo, la corriente de viento amenazaba con apagarle lo poco que le quedaba de fuego. Por eso, empezó a estrellar piedra contra piedra, mientras se acordaba de su situación (y las piedras tronaban cada vez más duro)…

¡Qué frío!

¡Pero no se iba a poner esa maldita ropa de pelo de bisonte…! Aunque se viera tan calentita y abrigadora… ¡Ni tampoco iba a tomar de ese… líquido blanco de la bisonte que todos tomaban! Aunque fuera lo suficientemente calentita, y muy deliciosa…

¿Por qué no se fueron detrás de los ñu-ciervos? ¿¡Por qué!?

Ahora el invierno los había dejado ahí, en esas cavernas, hasta que terminaran.

A ellos y a los Sin Pelo…

¡Como odiaba a los Sin Pelo! Con su ropa de bisonte y su líquido de bisonte, jugando con ese palo mágico que volvía a dónde uno, que los niños de las dos tribus tanto les gustaba… y sus plantas que daban fruta en invierno… ¡Arg!

Afuera estaba lloviendo agua-nieve… pero el no sentir el viento en su cara, lo hizo darse cuenta de que algo obstruía la entrada a su pequeña subcueva, su hogar…

Era el niño, ese extraño niño, frente a él.

En seguida se puso en pie, con una lanza al frente… y empezó a toser sin tiempo casi ni de respirar. Cayó de nuevo en una piel de oso que le servía de alfombra…

Fue cuando sintió que algo lo calentaba y luego algo mojado recorría su rostro.

Abrió los ojos: justo al frente de él estaba, como una presencia que subía la temperatura del lugar, uno de esos mini-enormes animales aterradoramente voladores, ya con más pelo, sus ojos fijos en él y la lengua salida. Lo había chupado.

Sin tener idea de qué pensar, volvió a ver al niño.

Este le sonreía, e indicó al bisonte y a él repetidamente…

De repente, Jet se dio cuenta de que esos animales no eran aterradores… ¡Algo que fuera suyo, y por un regalo de paz de un adversario, no podía ser aterrador!

Y así fue como Jet, por medio de unir más la alianza entre estas dos tribus, llevó a su tribu a la Agricultura y la Ganadería, iniciando así la cultura del Reino Tierra.


	2. De cómo el fuego consiguió al rayo

**De cómo el fuego consiguió al rayo**

Unos leves arañazos desde el suelo, acompañados del rumor de la fricción entre plumas, ambos sonidos intensificados por el silencio del lugar; lo hizo darse cuenta de que se acercaba. Subió la vista y la voz profunda llegó hasta sus oídos:

—¿Todavía no quieres volver con los tuyos, profesor Zei?

El hombre sonrió un poco. Wa Shi Tong, el espíritu del Conocimiento, estaba a unos dos metros de él, siendo iluminado por varias antorchas que daban una luz excelente y ligeramente amarillenta a la biblioteca.

El hombre recordó que un día había recogido una de las plumas que encontró tirada por el lugar solo para, al verla cuando quisiera, pudiera darse cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones suyas cuando los dos hablaban… ¡Y preguntaba, de nuevo, si quería irse de ahí!

—No señor. Sino le incomoda, me gustaría seguir aprendiendo en su biblioteca.

El gran ave asintió y pareció hasta sonreír un poco. Con el amor, respeto y dedicación de ese hombre al conocimiento, empezaba a tener una pizca de esperanza en que la especie humana no estaba totalmente perdida.

—Sé que has estado leyendo sobre mitologías de cómo los humanos consiguieron las habilidades de los elementos.

El hombre asintió, feliz y, ahí sentado en medio del grueso pasillo entre dos grandes estantes de libros, revolvió entre los que tenía en el suelo a su alrededor, para enseñarle cierta página al espíritu del conocimiento.

—Sí, la mitología de que lo aprendieron de la Luna, los Tejones Topo, los Bisontes Voladores y los Dragones es el predominante, sin embargo, entre más antiguo es el libro, se hace alusión a los cuatro espíritus de los elementos… que serían las representaciones antropomórficas de los cuatro elementos. Pero no dicen mucho de cómo sus poderes fueron trasmitidos a los animales y la luna y, de ahí, a los humanos o porqué unos humanos sí tienen sus poderes y otros no. También…

—Conozco esa historia y a sus protagonistas —el profesor Zei casi se cae de espaldas de la sorpresa al ser interrumpido, más no de darse cuenta que Wa Shi Tong supiera la historia. Le sonrió con tal avidez de conocimiento en el rostro, que el gran ave no pudo más que seguir hablando, con el pecho henchido de orgullo por poderle brindar una pizca de lo que él sabía, a alguien que le daría el valor que su información merecía—. Los cuatro espíritus de los elementos son muy unidos y demasiado emocionales, si me pides mi opinión personal. Y, aunque son más antiguos que la mayoría de los cuatro espíritus regidores, prefieren estar subyugados a estos.

—¡Los cuatro espíritus regidores! —El profesor Zei se puso en pie con ojos brillantes y apenas conteniéndose de ir a abrazar, o algo por el estilo, a Wa Shi Tong—. ¡Con costos son mencionados en los libros que he leído!

El espíritu del Conocimiento levantó un poco sus alas, dando a entender que era obvio, y luego le respondió:

—Muy pocos humanos y muy iluminados, han podido tener experiencias con ellos. Además, no tienen nombres, al menos nombres para los de tu especie, pero pueden ser llamados como el espíritu del Equilibrio, que siempre es acompañado de su… ¿Cómo decirlo para que entiendas...? Su reverso, el espíritu del Caos; los otros son el espíritu de la Vida y el espíritu del Destino. Pero eso se trata de otra historia. Dime, profesor Zei: ¿Cuál fue la pregunta que te llevó a leer sobre cómo los humanos consiguieron el control sobre los elementos?

El profesor Zei sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento. Y su sonrisa se amplió demasiado mientras escribía en un gran pergamino, que recogió del suelo, la información que ya le había brindado de pasada. Levantando la mirada le contestó:

—Quería saber cómo es posible que los maestro Fuego también puedan hacer uso de los rayos.

—Bueno, eso se puede decir que es reciente. Liè, Shan, Qiáng y Hé ya les habían dado de su poder a sus animales efigie y al espíritu de la Luna. A partir de ellos, los humanos que tienen la energía de estos cuatro espíritus en sus cuerpos, aprendieron a hacer uso de los elementos. Por lo que no estabas en la dirección correcta, profesor Zei.

Mientras Wa Shi Tong se sentaba, el profesor Zei, muy animado, también lo hizo. Le importaba poco que hubiera estado equivocado, con tal de que él le diera la respuesta.

Cuando estuvieron cómodos, esa respuesta estuvo más cerca:

—Te lo diré como lo encontrarías si hallaras el libro en dónde se encuentra esa historia, escrita por una de las primeras Avatar, la Avatar Azu Liè, la primera en poder controlar el rayo.

Lo volvió a ver como preguntándole si estaba listo. Y el profesor Zei, tal cual un niño pequeño, asintió con mucha energía.

La voz pausada del Espíritu del Conocimiento resonó en la biblioteca, casi como si declamara:

"_Cuenta la leyenda que la espíritu del Fuego Liè, la incontrolable y colérica, había vuelto a montar en ira, esta vez contra el espíritu de la Tierra, Qiáng. _

_En la batalla que hubo entre los dos espíritus, ambos hermanos hicieron explotar una montaña de dónde salió un fuego líquido que arrasó con vidas humanas, animales y vegetales por igual._

_Fue cuando los cuatro grandes espíritus, exhortados por la espíritu de la Vida, decidieron hacer algo para controlar a Liè. _

_Junto a la espíritu de la Vida, se encontraba el espíritu del Equilibrio, siempre acompañando a su hermano gemelo, el espíritu del Caos. Y la espíritu del Destino también estaba presente. Después de conversar entre ellos, pidiéndose consejo, decidieron llamar a Shàn, el espíritu del Agua._

_Le pidieron que acompañara en todo momento a su irascible hermana, para que controlara la destrucción que su ira podía darle al mundo._

_Aunque Shàn y Liè fueran hermanos en su condición de elementos, nunca habían estado cerca porque los dos eran totalmente opuestos. Sin embargo, Shàn no pudo negarse al pedido de los cuatro grandes espíritus regentes y empezó a estar siempre cerca de ella._

_De esa forma, cuando Liè montaba en cólera, su hermano siempre estaba ahí para calmar su destrucción y preservar la vida. _

_Pero pasó que el espíritu del Fuego empezó ponerse muy irascible con su hermano, porque no la dejaba en libertad, como estaba acostumbrada. Y Shàn, sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada contra él, empezó a importarle poco el hacerla enfadar._

_Grandes peleas explotaron entre Liè y Shàn, donde la vida tanto podía ser quemada hasta hacerse ceniza, como ahogando sin remedio._

_Qiáng, el espíritu fuerte e impasible de la Tierra y su hermana la libre y alegre Hé, la espíritu del Aire; muy preocupados, intentaron poner fin a las peleas, pero sus hermanos no hicieron caso de ellos, extasiados en su descontrol._

_Por eso tanto Qiáng como Hé se presentaron ante los cuatro grandes espíritus regentes, para pedir. _

_La espíritu del Destino y el espíritu del Equilibrio les dijeron que lo que estaba pasando había sido inevitable, porque no existía un balance entre ellos cuatro, ya que Liè siempre había estado en desventaja en comparación con sus otros tres hermanos._

_Ambos espíritus se lo explicaron:_

_El espíritu de la Tierra podía cambiar gracias al aire, tenía dentro de sí agua y era prácticamente inmune al fuego. No hay desventajas en eso, ya que el espíritu de la Tierra es fuerte y sabe que todo lo anterior no le hará un daño real a él mismo._

_El espíritu del Aire tanto puede vigorizar como extinguir al fuego, lo que equilibra su relación, mientras es prácticamente neutral con la tierra y puede contener en ella misma, trabajando juntos, al agua. Las relaciones están equilibradas._

_Sin embargo, el agua simplemente cambia de forma, cuando se encuentra con el fuego. Pero el fuego, al encontrarse al agua, desaparece. Eso hace que desde la existencia de los espíritus de dichos elementos, su relación estuviera destinada a explotar en una guerra, ya que Liè no soporta esa debilidad y Shàn puede tomar ventaja de la misma._

_Qiáng y Hé pidieron ayuda para hacer frente a esa situación y cortar la enemistad de raíz._

_El espíritu del Equilibrio y la espíritu del Destino sólo les dijeron que en ellos dos, en Hé y Qiáng, estaba el poder de equilibrar al fuego dentro de la fuerza de los cuatro elementos. _

_Los dos espíritus pensaron y pensaron, y buscaron qué había entre ellos dos que pudiera ayudar al fuego en su desventaja._

_Fue cuando, en una noche oscura y nublada, apareció el primer hilo de luz en el cielo, cayendo y quemando la tierra._

_Algo que nació de la interacción entre el aire y la tierra, pero con la naturaleza del fuego… y además de todo, invadía el agua y lo hacía suyo…_

_Los dos espíritus le dieron ese regalo al espíritu del fuego._

_Sin embargo, Líe, al no estar acostumbrada a controlar su poder, o no podía acceder al rayo o perdía fácilmente el control. Pero la espíritu del fuego no quería perder esa ventaja frente a su hermano y por ese entonces, rival, y fue cuando empezó a controlarse, a entrenar en poder contenerse, para poder hacer uso del rayo._

_De esa forma, el espíritu del fuego no sólo pudo controlar el rayo, sino que también aprendió a controlarse a ella misma… finalmente, decidiendo dar término a la guerra con su hermano Shàn, ya que veía y entendía como todo ese tiempo, al no saber controlarse, había hecho tanto mal a la vida."_

—Y esa es la historia de porqué los maestro Fuego también pueden usar el rayo… —terminó de hablar Wa Shi Tong, mientras volvía ponerse en pié y luego, alzaba vuelo—. Si quieres conocer más de la genealogía de los espíritus y de cómo nacieron y de sus habilidades y poderes, te recomiendo que empieces con este ejemplar.

Y a un movimiento del ala del espíritu del conocimiento, salió volando hacia el profesor Zei un libro muy antiguo y preciosamente preservado, como todo lo que se encontraba en esa biblioteca.

Vio la contraportada y leyó con mucha dificultad, pues no conocía del todo ese abecedario:

"_Al principio sólo había Caos y del caos nacieron los cuatro elementos: Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego… cuando esos cuatro elementos empezaron a saber interactuar entre sí, nació el Equilibro y del equilibrio, nació la Vida, trayendo con ella la conciencia de sí. Y todos los espíritus supieron que existían y con ese saber, es que nació el espíritu del Destino, la que todo lo sabe y la que siempre elige… Así fue como inició el mundo y el nacimiento de todos los espíritus que lo representan"._

El profesor Zei leyó eso, sabiendo que era el lenguaje más antiguo que existió en el mundo. Sonrió mucho.

—¡Y todavía me pregunta si quiero salir de aquí!


	3. De cuando algo más que una espada

**¡Hola! **

**MIL GRACIAS A: Kahia, Hino, Ruby, Elendoy, Rachel y Paris por leer. ¡SON TODA! En verdad, me encantaron sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, en teoría, esta historia está inspirada en Excalibur y el rey Arturo. Espero les entretengan, es la más Shipping que tengo hasta ahora.**

**Con sus errores, ¡ahí va! **

**OoOoO**

**De cuando se encuentra algo más que una espada**.

Sokka sentía como sus piernas estaban a punto de caer al suelo una y otra vez, mientras seguí caminando con ese paso vacilante y tembloroso… el dolor que sentía en ellas solo era comparable con el que recorría a todo su cuerpo, una mezcla del producido por los golpes de la batalla, junto a la incomodidad del puro y más grande cansancio y hambre que hubiera sentido alguna vez… el suelo se acercó a sus ojos. Cayó pesadamente y, mientras su mente se alejaba del dolor en el cuerpo, sintió como la humedad de la tierra encharcada, invadía su ropa harapienta, y como la maleza y las irregularidades del terreno pinchaban en su cuerpo…

Lo peor de todo es que había jurado que estaba a pocos metros de la más hermosa laguna que alguna vez hubiera visto. Maldijo a la muerte… como lo había hecho tantas veces que vio ante sus ojos los cuerpos de las personas que se amontonaba, despojos de la guerra. Casi sintió que la sangre de todos ellos escurría en sus manos. No pudo salvarlos y el dar su propia vida en el intento, no era suficiente. Pero no podía enojarse… casi ni podía pensar.

El bosque oscuro y cerrado en que estaba, se desvanecía más allá de su mirada, como si se esfumaran en una nube cada vez más incomprensible de niebla… hasta el charco en que estaba su rostro, con sabor a tierra salada, se desvanecía en su paladar. Supo que tenía que levantarse y seguir caminando, ¡No dejarse vencer tan fácil por la maldita muerte! Pero su cuerpo no le quiso responder y cerró los ojos, mientras se sentía caer, como si la tierra se hubiera abierto para tragárselo.

—Despierta, rey del Sur.

Estaba seguro que había muerto. Había fallado. Una voz tan dulce que parecía entibiar su cuerpo solo con ella, mientras no tenía ni una pizca de dolor en él, no podía ser más que su bienvenida al mundo de los espíritus.

Al menos iba a poder ver a todos los que se habían ido antes que él. Y pedirles perdón por no haber sido tan buen líder como su padre, el rey.

—Vamos, levántate.

Sintió como unas manos acariciaron su rostro. Estaban frías y un poco mojadas. No quería abrir los ojos aún: ¿Cómo sería el mundo de los espíritus?

"Mejor que el mundo que abandoné, al menos". Abrió los ojos. "Bueno, por ahora no lo parece". Frente a él había sola roca mohosa, mojada, fría y oscura. Y la podía ver con la ayuda de unas velas y su luz amarillenta.

Se dio cuenta de que, aunque no le dolía nada en su cuerpo, seguía teniendo hambre y sentía en toda su piel un aire frío y ligeramente líquido que traspasaba su ropa con facilidad. Su pecho y nariz se templaba cada vez que tomaba aire, como si estuviera respirando niebla. Pero respiraba. Y tenía hambre. Por lo tanto, no estaba muerto.

¿Cómo era posible?

—Ya era hora. Vamos, tu sopa espera.

Sokka empezó a mover su rostro hacia un lado con pereza. Cuando llegó a su nariz el olor salado y lleno de especias, con verduras y carne, miró mucho más rápido, salivando casi dolorosamente.

Pero, por increíble que fuera, pudo pasar la vista de la mano morena que le tendía un plato de madera onda con sopa, hacia la mujer que se lo tendía.

Lo primero que pensó fue que su voz no le hacía honor a ella. Era hermosamente perfecta. Solo de esa forma la podía pensar. Su piel era suave y sin ninguna cicatriz o mancha que la acercara a lo medianamente común y real, su cabello largo totalmente suelto, lacio y frondoso y para nada enredado, se adivinaba blanco aunque estaba iluminado de amarillo por las velas. Su rostro, hermoso y perfecto, y esos ojos celestes lo miraban con tanta amabilidad que Sokka quiso creer que llegaba al cariño…

Se sonrojó. Y ella le sonrió mientras movía, tentadoramente, la mano con el plato lleno de sopa.

—Vamos, rey del Sur. Debes comer y estar fuerte para salir de aquí.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cómo me curaste? —se debía admirar que pudiera hablar tan rápido y claramente a la vez que tragaba su sopa, con ayuda del cucharón, como si se lo fueran a robar en cualquier momento. Solo se cayó al tener dificultad al comer un pedazo de carne.

—Mmmm, puedes llamarme Yue. Estás en mi cueva. Han pasado tres días desde que te encontré. Te curé con Agua Control. —y le sonrió, algo divertida, mientras le acercaba un cucharón con más sopa.

Él movió su taza sin dilación, arrancando a la vez el pedazo de carne como lo haría cualquier animal carnívoro que no hubiera comido en varios días. Ella le sirvió con otra sonrisa en el rostro. Sokka se sonrojó un poco, nuevamente:

—Gracias, eh… por salvarme y la comida y todo…

—De nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, aunque el sonido de Sokka comiendo parecía que se intensificaba con el eco en el lugar.

Cuando él terminó… su tercer plato seguido… recordó que comer no era su única misión en la vida. Se puso en pie, buscando su armadura de lobo, su boomerang y la espada hecha con roca que había caído del cielo.

Los encontró justo en la periferia del círculo de luz dado por las velas. Mientras iba hacia el lugar, empezó a hablar con una seriedad y propiedad que no parecía acorde a como se comportó hasta ese momento.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Yue. Pero me gustaría saber cómo me encontró y qué tan cerca estamos de ese lugar. También me gustaría saber si estaba cerca de la Laguna de Tui y La.

—La Laguna de Tui y La.

Sokka la volvió a ver, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía su armadura. Creyó haber oído burla en su voz.

—Sé que todos creen que solo es un mito, un cuento de caballeros para los niños pequeños… ¡Pero mi padre me dijo que mi abuelo usó la espada hija de Tui y La! ¡La que puede dominar el agua y el hielo por igual con solo la ayuda del pensamiento del que la blande! ¡No me hubiera dejado esa misión a… —"punto de morir" pensó, pero no lo pudo decir. Recordar el rostro pálido de su padre, mientras se desangraba debajo de las manos de él, no era algo que quisiera ni imaginar de nuevo…

Sokka iba a seguir hablando, pero vio en la mirada de Yue que ella no se había burlado de él. Cerró la boca y ella, mucho más calmada pero seriamente, preguntó:

—¿Para qué buscas esa espada?

—La necesito.

—¿Para qué?

—Para proteger a mi gente.

La hermosa y perfecta muchacha lo miró, se puso en pie y se acercó a él. La luz de la vela pareció opacada por la brillantes de sus profundos ojos celestes. De repente, Sokka sintió algo suave, pero frío, que le tomaba la mano lentamente. Cuando volvió a ver, se dio cuenta de que una mano morena y pequeña tomaba la suya. Luego, siguiendo el brazo, se dio cuenta de que sí, era Yue la que lo hizo.

Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa por un hermoso, perfecto y eterno instante que terminó cuando la joven empezó a caminar… Sokka la siguió, con una confianza ciega en su corazón y una comodidad en su mente, al tener su mano entrelazada con la de ella, que no lo hizo pensar en que estaba totalmente oscuro y cada vez hacía más frío.

Fue muy tarde para él cuando oyó ese sonido bajo de la marea, un sonido que le embargaba el cuerpo desde toda la caverna.

Yue dijo de nuevo:

—Toma Aire. —Justo cuando Sokka tomó aire todo lo más que pudo, dio un paso más… y el agua, un agua oscura y fría, lo recibió en todo su cuerpo.

Sokka miró hacia arriba. Yue lo ayuda a subir. Toda ella relucía, mientras su ropa se movía, grácil, pero no tanto como la muchacha en su propio movimiento. Sokka la miraba, extasiado, mientras él mismo nadaba hacia arriba.

Pero él la tuvo que dejar de ver, pues empezó a relucir tanto, tanto que Sokka tuvo que cerrar los ojos, encandilado. Se agarró más fuerte de su mano y, justo cuando sentía que se iba a rendir al dolor e intentaría, inútilmente, de respirar el agua… sintió como el aire le calentaba la cabeza.

Era un día hermoso y soleado, que él no miró por estar maravillado con el aire.

—Yue… ¿Qué fue esa magia? ¿Cómo es que esa cueva no estaba inundada? ¿Yue?

Sintió como el pánico pasó de un escalofrío por su espalda a un vuelco del estómago. No veía por ningún lado. Primero dio una vuelta en su eje, donde solo encontró Agua, y el horizonte de árboles finamente iluminados. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía agarrándola muy fuerte, y no la había sacado, levantó su brazo sintiéndose muy idiota.

Pero no era Yue… era una espada de filo blanco, lisa, suave, grande y con una empuñadura celeste, que parecía amoldarse a su mano. Extrañamente, al ver la espada, Sokka se dio cuenta de porqué no se había dado de ese peso antes. Era como si la espada fuera una extensión de él.

Sonrió.

—Se decía que la dama del lago me la daría si me creía digno… ¡Pero no me esperaba esto!

Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír casi al instante: ¿Eso quería decir que nunca más volvería a ver a Yue? Dejó de mirar la hermosa espada. Su corazón se había enfriado hasta dejar un vacío en su pecho que…

—¡Vamos, rey del Sur! —oyó de nuevo esa voz, después de que una luz increíblemente cegadora lo hiciera cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Volvió a ver enseguida. Yue no parecía para nada mojada, ahí, a la par de él, tomando su mano con dulzura—. Juntos, vamos a salvar a tu gente.

Sokka le asintió, ella le tomó por un segundo con más fuerza la mano, viéndolo con decisión, como si con ese gesto le dijera que iba a estar con él hasta el final y que continuaría su lucha, si este le llegaba antes de que él terminara su misión.

Ya no estaba solo. Su gente tampoco.


	4. De cuando se necesita lo imposible

**¡Hola! ****¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON!**

**Sí, ya se que me atrasé… y sí, está bien. Lo hice. Además, está larga esta historia, pero bueno, me emocioné. Jeje. Espero que alguien, al terminarla, sienta que valió la pena.**

**Otra cosa, no está totalmente beteada, por lo que perdonen si encuentran "horrores" por ahí.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece… ¡Otros son los que se pueden vanagloriar de eso! **

**OoOoO**

**De cuando se necesita lo imposible**

Las múltiples conversaciones, el sonido de los cubiertos, platos y, más que todo, copas de vidrio, eran un acompañamiento a los instrumentos de cuerda que engalanaban la enorme sala.

Zuko frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara de rostro completo, blanca, seria y con adornos dorados cerca de las sienes y la frente, coronada con unas muy ridículas -según el joven pensaba- plumas rojas. El ver a esas personas comer tan poco del festín, por pura dignidad aristocrática, le hacía acordarse del campamento que había dejado unas horas antes… donde esa comida bien podría haber durado para dos días de alimentación.

De lo distraído, tuvo que apurar un poco el paso para ir al centro, tomar suavemente la mano de la muchacha de turno, dar una vuelta lenta junto a ella y caminar hacia atrás, en consonancia con los hombres del conjunto de baile.

Dos horas antes no lo hubiera creído, pero sí. Estaba profundamente aburrido, con todo y que estuviera en medio de una misión de espionaje que muy posiblemente, al ser descubierta, su cabeza terminaría en una lanza en medio de una plaza para dar "el ejemplo" a las personas.

"_Si supieran que con cada muerte, más gente se une a la resistencia_" Pensó sonriendo, mientras hacía una ligera reverencia frente a otra joven, luego dio otra vuelta a un lado y fue hacia atrás.

La buscaba con la mirada, ayudado por la luz amarillenta de las decenas de candelabros y de la gran lámpara que estaba en el centro del techo. Sin embargo, era obstaculizado por todo tipo de gente con diferentes máscaras emplumadas, vestidos de licra y saco con pedrería para los hombres; pesados vestidos escotados y con muy amplias y gruesas enaguas para las damas, finamente enjoyadas. Además, los diferentes estilos de enormes y complicadas pelucas, en las mujeres como en algunos hombres, le dificultaba encontrarla.

"_Tras de todo, Toph es muy baja"._

Como si ella lo hubiera oído, le llegó la señal a su pie. Un levantamiento del suelo desde el suroeste, que lo hizo perder el balance y casi caerse junto a la joven que le daba la mano en ese momento. Mientras la danza paraba por su culpa, Zuko volvió a ver hacia esa dirección y miró a la jovencita, vestida de verde y blanco, con una peluca negra y media máscara emplumada y dorada.

Aunque dos muchachas pasaron frente a ella, Zuko pudo ver claramente cuando le asintió como respuesta.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se alistaba para lo que tenía que hacer.

Volvió a ver a la joven que empujó sin querer, hizo una reverencia y se fue del grupo de personas que danzaban con paso casual. Toph también se fue caminando entre la gente, para ir hacia una puerta en dónde Zuko ya la esperaba. Los dos entraron.

En la reunión, los instrumentos de cuerda dieron paso a instrumentos de viento y percusión, junto a una música más alta y alegre.

_**FLASHBACK: 5 horas antes.**_

—¡Katara! ¡Katara! —gritaba Smellerbee, llegando al campamento.

Varias de las personas, entre las casas de madera y las tiendas de campaña, los volvieron a ver.

Smellerbee y Jet estaban cargando a Longshot, el cual tenía una flecha incrustada cerca de la clavícula izquierda; pálido y casi inconsciente, la sangre había manchado su ropa sucia, tanto como la de Jet, que tenía una gran mancha roja en su camisa. La mano de la muchacha también estaba enrojecida, pues presionaba la herida con una tela, intentando parar la hemorragia.

Katara dejó de ver a un bebé muy delgado que era cargado por una joven casi en la misma condición y corrió hacia ellos, llamando al agua del suelo con sus manos.

Se encontraban en una pradera un poco encharcada. El cielo estaba casi totalmente nublado, pero en ese momento sólo caía una leve garúa y el sol parecía querer volver a calentar a las personas.

Hombres, mujeres y niños -todos sucios, con ropas viejas, cansados y algunos hasta heridos y enfermos- se acercaban a las personas que les daban sus raciones de agua y leche para los niños; pedazos de pan y algunos pequeñas porciones de peces y carne de ñu-ciervos. O a los maestros y maestras agua que los curaban lo mejor que podían.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katara, muy preocupada, retirando la tela para ver la herida.

Jet y Smellerbee se sentaron en el suelo, tratando de tomar aire. Ella se acucliyó.

—Los guardias. Nos vieron. Eran más de los que creímos. —Jet se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Alcanzaron a Logshot, esa fue su primera movida. Duramos más de lo que creímos… aún herido, derribó tres él solo —le dio una palmada en el estómago de orgullo, al joven que miraba a Katara ligeramente sonriente; una sonrisa algo terrible al ser hecha con esa boca pálida por la falta de sangre. Jet subió de nuevo la mirada—. Pero traemos lo que necesitábamos. —mirando hacia el otro lado, se sacó con cuidado de la espalda un saco lleno.

—¿Los siguieron? —preguntó Katara, mientras usaba agua control con el fin de parar la hemorragia.

—Los vigías nos ayudaron con los que nos seguían… están llevando sus cuerpos lejos de aquí. —respondió de nuevo Jet… y esta vez, al moverse un poco, no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—¿Dónde está herido? —le preguntó Katara a Semellerbee, sin desconcentrarse en tratar a Longshot.

—Corte de espada cerca de la cadera, a la derecha. —le respondió, aunque Jet la miraba algo enojado, ella estaba muy preocupada viendo como curaban a Longshot para preocuparse por eso.

Jet se enfurruñó en seguida:

—Eran tres a la vez y sí sabían esgrima…

Katara, por alguna extraña razón, sonrió un poco. Sin embargo, se puso seria y con un ligero tono de regaño cuando le dijo:

—Te tendré que sanar… de nue…

—¿Lo tienen?

Katara sintió como una mano se asentó en su hombro, mientras esa voz hacía la pregunta, con ese tono imperioso que solo en algunos momentos y frente algunas personas, usaba. Volvió a ver a Zuko por instante y dejó ir un leve suspiro. Casi seis años habían pasado desde que Katara había conocido a Jet y aún así, Zuko siempre se le quedaba viendo con ojos amenazantes cuando se lo encontraba cerca de ella.

Desde el preciso momento en que él supo que ella se había sentido atraída por Jet... gracias a Sokka y sus ganas de hacerla pasar vergüenzas frente a su prometido.

—Claro, nosotros sí terminamos todas nuestras misiones.

—¿Sí? Nosotros las terminamos y no salimos heridos de gravedad en el intento.

Katara vio de tal forma a Zuko que él sintió su mirada. Enseguida alisó el ceño, sabiendo que había traspasado esa ralla en el trato de la gente, que ella tenía bien definida y que siempre le trataba de hacer tener presente a él.

Pipsqueak.

El Duque.

Bajó la mirada y se alistaba a pedir disculpas, cuando una voz hizo volver a ver a todos.

—Katara, Zuko. Sokka los espera, son los únicos que faltan.

La anciana se acercaba a ellos con paso muy firme.

—Gracias, Hamma. Longshot tiene controlada la hemorragia, ya le puede sacar la flecha… y Jet tiene una cortada en un costado que no he podido revisar.

—No te preocupes… ve.

Katara se levantó mientras Zuko cogió el saco y se lo puso al hombro, diciendo:

—Debieron ser muchos y hábiles para que lograran tocarlos… Su grupo es de los mejores.

Jet sonrió y se puso en pie, tratando de mantener esa sonrisa aunque sintiera dolor:

—Por eso somos nosotros tres, junto a Katara y las Kyoshi, los que vamos a ir incapacitando guardias mientras tú bailas con esa hermosa peluca que te trajimos en la cabeza.

Zuko iba a contestar algo, cuando Katara lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo caminar hacia una de las casas.

Mientras se iban, Hamma veía la herida de Jet. Miró preocupado al muchacho. Él, viendo a Katara y la gente que lo rodeaba como ido, le contestó con gran seriedad:

—Has lo tuyo, Hamma. Hace años que peleo contra esta maldita monarquía y nada me va a alejar de estar presente en el momento en que inicie su fin.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Las máscaras, la peluca de Toph y su enagua, habían quedado tiradas casi en la entrada del lugar.

Mientras pateaban, golpeaban, incapacitaban con fuego o tierra control a los pocos guardias que se encontraban, la ropa se fue desarreglando y ensuciando, como su cabello.

Sin embargo, todo lo habían hecho con el mayor silencio que pudieron. Nadie había podido escapar ni dar la llamada de alerta. Además, afuera la gran mayoría de los guardias debieron ser inmovilizados con la misma rapidez y silencio.

—Pies ligeros. —dijo de pronto Toph, sonriendo y parando de caminar.

Zuko instintivamente miró hacia donde llegaba una corriente de aire. Aang estaba terminando de subir por la ventana abierta, con ligereza.

—El grupo de Jet, las Kyoshi y Katara tienen todo bajo control… tenemos pocos minutos para que lleguen los del cambio de turno. —informó, llegando donde ellos.

Zuko asintió como toda respuesta.

Estaban en una bifurcación en medio de esas paredes de piedra amarillenta, alumbrada por candelabros que Zuko había prendido con maestría. La ventana hacia atrás a la izquierda de ellos.

—A la derecha. —les hizo saber Toph.

Y los tres corrieron hacia esa dirección.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sokka se encontraba frente a los planos, mientras que Toph, Zuko, Katara y Aang lo veían detrás de él, en pie. Wu estaba sentada al frente de ellos.

—Bien… Toph sabrá la entrada de la cámara secreta por sus pies, pero estos planos que Iroh nos dio no están demás para los que se tienen que contentar con los ojos comunes. Como el grupo de Jet y las Kyoshi no están aquí ahora, revisaremos el plan de adentro. —Mientras hablaba, Sokka movía sus manos por el plano, como si una mano fuera Zuko y la otra Toph—. Como Zuko y Toph son los únicos que saben como comportarse en sociedad, serán los infiltrados. "_Señor, señora_" —dijo con voz fingida, mientras hacía a su manos hacer reverencias a un tercero invisible.

Aang sonrió, pero Toph le dio un golpe en la nuca, diciendo:

—¡Más plan y menos juego!

—¡Ay! ¡Está bien, está bien! —Aunque no dejó de usar sus manos como personajes, no habló por ellos mientras decía el resto del plan—. Estarán, ahí, comerán delicioso, bailarán, hablarán y comerán mientras los de afuera dejan a los guardias que podemos incapacitar, incapacitados. Aang dado que tiene que estar en la mejor condición posible para aguantar el cogerlo; sólo verá las señales de fuego desde el cielo, las que cada uno de los que estarán afuera harán cuando tengan a la mayoría incapacitados. Luego irá a la azotea y hará el baile de pies… Aang.

Como si fuera una petición de lo más racional, Aang hizo un baile de pies rápido y brincado, terminando con los brazos alargados a los lados, pero sin sonreír. Toph asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Toph lo sentirá como lo siente todo y le hará una señal a Zuko y a Iroh con un tierra control suave en los pies. Los dos irán hacia esta entrada, que Iroh, con alguna treta de las suyas, hará que no esté custodiada por ese momento. Mientras ustedes van a ahí, Iroh les dirá a los músicos trovadores que hagan su música más alegre y ruidosa, para que los de la sala no los oigan peleando con los guardias internos. Tienen que seguir este camino. Cuando crean que es seguro, Toph le manda una señal con tierra control a Aang que seguirá en la azotea, para que baje donde ellos, lleguen a la cámara con la puerta que se abre con fuego control, Zuko hace fuego control, entran y… ¡Listo!

—¿Y la salida? —preguntó Katara mientras, inconscientemente, agarró más fuerte el brazo de Zuko.

Él hizo que soltara el brazo, para poder rodearle la cintura desde atrás y poner la mano en su cintura, acercándola aún más.

Como Sokka no quería o no podía contestar, fue Wu la que lo hizo:

—Si lo consiguen, lo tendrán asegurada…

Aang afrontó con aplomo las miradas de todas las personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Los tres estaban frente a la enorme puerta roja de metal que ocupaba toda una pared de la habitación. Tenía un grabado que iba desde el centro, con el dibujo de llamas trasformándose en cuatro dragones. Toph, que no podía verla y sentirse sobrecogida, fue la que habló:

—¿Qué esperas Zuko? ¿La llegada de tu querida hermanita o qué?

Como si Zuko sintiera la amenaza de Azula, tiró una llamarada de fuego hacia el hoyo que había en el centro de la puerta.

Chirriando suavemente, los dragones cambiaron de dirección casi como si Zuko les hubiera infundido vida. Finalmente, expulsaron el fuego desde la boca hacia ciertas ranuras de los costados. La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente con un sonido grueso, vibrante e imponente, que no ahogó el:

—¡ATAQUEN! —De la inconfundible voz de Azula.

Fuego salió disparado justo cuando hubo suficiente espacio desde el interior de la puerta, que no se terminaba de abrir. Toph subió el suelo frente a ellos y, mientras los tres se agachaban detrás de esa pared que recibía el fuego y lo redireccionaba a los lados; Zuko la miró, enojado:

—¿No sentiste a las personas ahí dentro?

—Oí sus corazones y respiraciones apenas se abrió esa gruesa pared… ¿Por qué crees que los salvé de estar calcinados ahora mismo?

—Azula te conoce, tal vez usó madera y… —Pero mientras Aang divaga por los misterios de esa trampa, se oyó de nuevo la voz de esa joven general:

—¡RODÉENLOS!

Prefirieron dejar de hablar mientras docenas de pasos militares salían de su sala objetivo. El fuego se había extinguido por el momento. Zuko habló con convicción:

—Toph, cuida de Aang y, no sé cómo, pero lo vas a hacer entrar en ese lugar. Trataré de distraer lo más que pueda…

Antes de que Aang pudiera terminar de abrir la boca para mostrar su descontento con el plan, Zuko se había levantado y atacó con fuego a los que empezaban a rodearlos.

—¡VAMOS! —le gritó Toph, mientras lo quitaba de la dirección de un ataque.

Los tres se enfrentaban a 15 maestros fuego en esa cámara enorme y totalmente desnuda.

Azula, tal cual el cancerbero del infierno,1 veía el espectáculo desde el centro de las puertas totalmente abiertas, con las manos cruzadas pero con una mirada y sonrisa tan seguras en su rostro, que daba a entender que no creía que fuera necesario pelear.

Aunque lo tuvo que reconsiderar cuando Jet, Longshot, Smellerbe, Katara y Iroh llegaron al lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Zuko, muy enojado, a Katara mientras estaban espalda contra espalda, peleando con cinco que los rodeaban.

—La nueva guardia llegó y ustedes no habían salido. Preferimos entrar a salvarlos mientras las Kyoshi se encargan de ellos… En el camino nos encontramos con tu tío. Saben que es espía. Se escapó de los guardias que lo iban a arrestar —resumió Katara, a la vez que azotaba en el cuello a uno de los maestro fuego. Quedó inconsciente.

Uno más menos… solo faltaban 9. Diez con Azula.

Jet era la única baja hasta ese momento… sino lo conseguían, serían el más grande grupo de mártires de la resistencia…

Mientras Aang, teniendo a su espalda a una cansada Toph que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él, encaró a Azula. Ella sonrió aún más y se alistó para pelear con él.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Zuko se sentía totalmente ridículo vestido de esa manera.

La idea de que el grupo de Jet arriesgó la vida por traerle esa ropa a él y a Toph, era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor, -para no ser desagradecido- de llevar esa licra blanca con el saco rosa y la estúpida máscara. No tenía ninguna duda que había sido Jet el que le escogió el conjunto. Al menos pudo escaparse de usar la ridícula peluca que le había traído, Toph no. Zuko sonrió de pura maldad.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados oyó la risa de Katara, aunque en seguida se cortó. Sin embargo, el grupo de Jet sí se reía con todas sus fuerzas. También Sokka. Hasta Wu, aunque ella lo trataba de ocultar con una de las manos en su rostro. Las Kyoshi lo hacían con sus abanicos.

Los que iban a actuar afuera de la gran residencia de Azula habían terminado su reunión de estrategia. Zuko, que había estado esperando a Katara sentado en la grada de la casa viendo el atardecer, les había alegrado el día con solo haberse tenido que vestir de esa manera. Cuando él se puso en pie y los vio con su mirada casi asesina… las risas se hicieron mayores. Ver el traje de cuerpo entero era demasiado.

Katara, sin tener que hacer esfuerzos por no reírse; se acercó, le dio un beso suave en la boca mientras tomaba su mano y se alejaron del lugar.

Se sentaron en un árbol caído cerca del bosque, como siempre antes de salir a hacer algo peligroso. Sentados uno a la par del otro y abrazados, dándole la espalda al campamento.

Rápidamente, las risas se acabaron en el rostro de todos, mientras veían como Katara apoyaba su cabeza cerca del corazón de Zuko, y este la suya arriba del cabello de ella.

Por alguna razón, esa visión se había convertido en la señal de despedida en el campamento de la resistencia. Después de eso, sólo con mirarse entre sí, se decían cuánto se querían y esperaban su regreso.

Sokka manejó su silla de ruedas –su más nuevo invento- para salir un poco de su casa y mirarlos mejor. Deseaba ser de los que iban y no de los que esperaban. Pero desde hacía meses no podía salir a las misiones, no así. No desde aquel rayo de Azula que casi lo mata.

Todos eran conscientes de que, el que Azula diera una fiesta de máscaras en su casa, justo donde estaba esa cámara de seguridad, era tan bueno, que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera una trampa.

Pero aún así, tenían que caer en ella. Era la única oportunidad de llegar ahí. Además, estaban más que seguros que los de la monarquía no sabían que Iroh era espía.

Suki le dio un beso de sorpresa, lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y dijo:

—Espero que tengan todo listo para una gran celebración cuando regresemos.

Sokka se mandó a aparentar mucho ánimo:

—¡Pues claro que sí, no por nada soy el mejor cocinero del todo el campamento!

20 minutos después, habían salido.

_**FLASHBACK: Casi un año antes.**_

Katara estaba a la par de la cama de su hermano. No había dormido en más de un día, pero insistía en no hacerlo. Tenía que tratar el impacto en las espalda del rayo, por lo menos una vez por hora.

Los demás: Zuko, Toph, Aang y Suki estaban sentados a la mesa, frente a la Tía Wu. Todos estaban heridos, pero no de gravedad.

Ella les contaba la antigua leyenda de nuevo, tratando de subirles el ánimo:

"_Siempre se ha sabido que grandes objetos han acompañado a los Avatares, siendo símbolo de su fuerza y poder. Esa fuerza y poder queda en los objetos, tal cual una marca física del poder de su poseedor. Por eso, cuando un niño reconoce los objetos de los anteriores avatares como suyos, es que las personas saben que él o ella es el nuevo Avatar._

_Sucedió que el anterior Avatar, Roku, al ver que fue traicionado por su amigo, el rey de la nación del fuego, pidió a los cuatro espíritus regentes que se encarcelara en su bastón todo su poder, para que el nuevo Avatar estuviera seguro de la muerte, hasta que encontrara ese bastón y, como única persona digna de él, pudiera tener su poder con solo que tome en sus manos ese objeto._

_Casi a punto de expirar, se lo dio a un sacerdote del templo del fuego para que lo cuidara, pero este templo, como los templos del aire, fue atacado hace 100 años ya… y en ese ataque, la nación del fuego consiguió ese bastón._

_No sabíamos donde estaba… hasta ahora, que fuentes confiables nos dijeron que se encontraba donde siempre había estado, en las ruinas del templo del Avatar Roku… debajo de la casa de la princesa Azula…"_

1 Sé que la mitología griega nada tiene que hacer aquí, pero no pude aguantar la tentación de hacer este símil entre Azula y el cancerbero… jeje.


	5. Equipo Agua: “PreAnexo”

**¡Hola!**

**Este Oneshot está inspirado en un proyecto AU ambientado en el mundo actual, que va a ser escrito por muchos de los integrantes del Foro Agni.**

**Espero les guste.**

**OoOoO**

**Equipo Agua: "Pre-Anexo."**

Habían pasado solo unos días desde aquella noche. Y el equipo no había podido volver a la normalidad, lo cual era por más esperable.

Parecía que las dos semanas de luto, dejándoles sin misiones ni responsabilidades, había hecho más difícil la situación: Toph y Aang intentaban estar ocupados todo el tiempo. Sokka también: a cada instante conseguía una nueva responsabilidad como nuevo líder del equipo.

Ella no se quedaba atrás. Se había obsesionado con sus conocimientos y prácticas con Agua control curativo.

Katara sabía que todos se comportaban así porque intentaban no pensar en esos espíritus desapareciendo, dejando el terreno lleno de cadáveres. Mucho menos en lo que habían vivido antes de que se fueran.

Pero lo hacían. A cada instante. En cualquier momento y en medio de cualquier situación. Le costaba sacarlo de su cabeza, volver a tener color en las mejillas, la respiración tranquila, el corazón con ritmo normal, dejar de sudar…

Creía haber estado acostumbrada a esas cosas, desde niña había sido entrenada para eso.

Ahora no estaba muy segura.

Menos al ver cómo se lo había tomado Zuko.

Él también había estado ahí, vio las muertes, los cadáveres… la derrota. Después de eso, había decidido unirse a ellos.

Fue una sorpresa tanto para el equipo de Katara, como para el anterior equipo de él, pero aún así, fue recibido. Aang había abogado por él. Siempre lo hacía y la morena tenía que reconocer que, detrás de esa expresión fría y actuar brusco, parecía ser alguien de honor.

Pero era realmente raro: después de lo que había pasado, él se veía extremadamente tranquilo. Hacía su vida con una normalidad pasmosa. Aunque casi no hablaba con ellos, eso era de esperarse. Se conocían, pero solo en el aspecto profesional. Ahora, en medio de esos 15 días de inactividad, parecía que no tenían de qué hablarse más que de cosas caseras sin importancia.

Era un muy buen compañero de casa, hacía sus obligaciones y respetaba los espacios de los demás. Aún así, Katara empezaba a tenerle aversión. Esa quemada en el rostro. Siempre le recordaba a esa noche.

Por eso un día en la mañana, había entrado en su cuarto con un espejo y agua lista para lo que iba a hacer.

—Zuko, voy a curarte la quemada. —dijo, sin un asomo de duda en la voz.

Él la volvió a ver, sorprendido. Estaba terminando de ordenar su cama, con el pijama de shorts azules y una camisa de manga corta holgados. El cabello alborotado. No parecía adormilado, aunque sí tenía ojeras. Él se tocó la quemada, casi como si la quisiera proteger.

—No es necesario, yo estoy acostumbra… —empezó a decir, como avergonzado.

"¡Pero yo no!" Casi le espetó ella, sin embargo lo que salió de su boca sonriente fue:

—¡Vamos! ¡Sabes que soy muy buena sanadora! Las cicatrices son difíciles, pero he estado revisando la literatura y, con esta agua que preparé, creo que lo lograré mejorar mucho.

"_¿En eso ha estado trabajando? __¿En un remedio para mi quemada?" _Le extrañó que no se sintiera insultado. Pero no se sorprendió en que la hubiera quedado viendo, pensando en lo que esos ojos celestes le llamaban la atención. Siempre lo hacía, casi sin darse cuenta. Pero en ese momento, la sonrisa le pareció aún más encantadora.

Ella pareció no aguantar más ese escrutinio serio y bajó la mirada.

"_¡Vamos Zuko! Sé amable, sino quieres que el equipo te eche sin más. Mas bien es un milagro que te hayan dejado entrar." _Pensó. Y se encogió de hombros. Luego fue hacia ella rápidamente, con las manos en la cintura.

—Si eso quieres. Gracias por hacerlo, más bien.

Katara se sintió intimidada cuando lo vio venir tan rápido. Era más alto que ella, algo en su presencia imponía… además era guapo, eso se lo tenía que admitir a ella misma. _"¡Y vaya que lo es, para que siga siendo atractivo aunque tenga esa quemada en el rostro!"_ Se sonrojó un poco, pero se mandó a verlo a la cara.

Se dio cuenta que algo en su mirada amarilla era más suave, o menos dura, mientras él veía por encima de sus ojos. Cuando la volvió a ver a ella, le sonrió un poco y ella le respondió.

Los dos estaban nerviosos y lo sabían. Lo que no sabía Katara era que él pensaba en el suave aroma que ella despedía y que no sabía identificar de dónde provenía, pero que lo lograba serenar de alguna manera. Al igual que Zuko no sabía que la morena pensaba en que esa sonrisa debía ser mucho más usada, de lo bien que hacía ver a su poseedor.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, asumiendo su rol profesional:

—Necesito verla bien. Creo que mejor me siento en la cama —ella lo hizo, y subió sus pies, para que no estorbaran—. Y tú frente a mi, en el suelo.

—De acuerdo.

Lo hizo con movimientos ligeros y fluidos. Por alguna razón, Katara se sorprendió de eso. _"¡Estúpida! ¡Claro que se debe mover así! Tiene años de entrenamiento, como cualquier persona de las dinastías". _

Él le presentó el rostro y ella tomó su cabeza con suavidad con una mano en cada quijada, moviéndola según como necesitaba para mirar mejor la cicatriz. Raspaba ligeramente al tacto, ya que no se había afeitado… él sintió como sus manos eran suaves y amables…

El silencio no los incomodó. Cuando Katara le soltó el rostro, él la miró mover las manos con esos movimientos suaves de los maestro Agua. Las envolvió con el líquido incoloro de la cantimplora y esta empezó a brillar.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando sintió el contacto del agua, fue placentero, ya que estaba tibia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, lo que sabía es que no le dolía y que ese movimiento en su piel, como el aroma de esa mujer, lo relajó. Katara se sorprendió de eso, parecía casi como si él durmiera en absoluta paz frente a ella. Sintió su corazón enternecerse, como si viera a un niño, pero de alguna forma diferente, como si fuera un sentimiento aún más intenso…

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —dijo de repente, con un tono suave y relajado.

Él pareció casi intentar alejar el rostro, pero no lo hizo. Unos segundos después, le contó la historia. Katara lo escuchó en silencio y se indignó profundamente. Sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero debía seguir con la curación. Estaba casi terminada.

Zuko estaba a gusto. Lo cual era algo que no le pasaba desde su adolescencia, aún antes de la desaparición de su madre… contó la historia de su quemada sin sentir que se perturbara esa sensación, el silencio de ella le trasmitía confianza. El hablar de eso, lo hizo sentir extrañamente mejor. _"No sé como lo hace, pero ella, con su sola presencia, logra que me sienta mejor… las pesadillas que tengo en las noches son recuerdos lejanos cuando te miro…" _

—¡Terminé! —exclamó de repente Katara.

Zuko, casi como si ella lo golpeara de repente, sintió terrible que el contacto húmedo y caliente se alejara de su piel. Abrió los ojos al instante, corroborando que ella no se había ido, con un temor como el del que no quiere estar solo.

La miró moverse, tratando de conseguir algo de su mesa de noche. Le hablaba, pero él no conseguía procesar la información. Estaba maravillado viendo a esa mujer morena a pocos centímetros de él, vestida con el pantalón de mezclilla, estilo pescador y esa blusa de tirantes azul. Maravillado de que existiera en el mismo mundo donde había pasado una masacre inmisericorde, unos días antes.

Cuando vio su rostro frente a él mismo, se maravilló aún más. No tenía cicatriz, solo una mancha rojiza en la zona que antes la tenía.

Katara veía la expresión de él. Estaba feliz, por primera vez desde esa noche trágica y monstruosa, estaba feliz. Tal vez por eso, sentía que ese sentimiento era más mágico que el de costumbre.

Y tal vez por eso, por ese sentimiento de maravilla y esa felicidad que los embargaba a los dos; cuando Zuko bajó el espejo y se levantó un poco con ayuda de las manos que apoyó suavemente en las pantorrillas de ella; y le dio un beso en la boca, que pasó de ser solo un toque entre dos pares de labios, a ser algo más que una expresión de necesidad, de deseo y desesperación expresándose por parte de los dos, en una complementariedad absorbente… ninguno se sintió extrañado, ni vacío, ni asustando por esos segundos, más bien todo lo contrario. En paz, completos…

Tal vez por eso, no querían que terminara… cuando sintió que Zuko estaba a punto de separarse, Katara no lo permitió. Por el contrario, le dio el abrazo que antes no se había permito y él correspondió. Los dos pares de brazos a la altura de mitad de la espalda del otro. Sentían ambos corazones en sus pieles… no querían terminar esa sensación de compañía... no querían volver a los recuerdos que esa noche y sus implicaciones los hacía sentir: desesperación, miedo, repulsión, debilidad, horror… De alguna forma, ese contacto, ese abrazo y ese palpitar del otro, sanaba y exorcizaba esas sensaciones.

No querían que terminara…


	6. Un regalo muy importante

¡Hola, Gente!

Éste Oneshot tiene Triple propósito: ¡REGALO DE REYES A HINOIRI, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! Y Ser parte del "Valor de los Extras" y del reto de Navidad del Foro del País de Agni.

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Él **_Avatar fue escrito por Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Aaron Ehasz; por lo que no me pertenece y hago esto sólo por cariño al cartoon, al personaje central y a mi beta.

**OoOoO**

**Un regalo muy importante**

**I**

Song no era la misma desde que aquellos extranjeros acogidos por ellas una noche, (un señor aparentemente amable y con muy buen apetito, junto a su sobrino algo hosco y con una terrible quemadura en la cara); se hubieran ido, robándoles su único caballo-avestruz.

Creía que sólo con dejar que el tiempo pasara, sería suficiente para que volviera a ser la misma. Pero en ese momento, casi tres años después de que pasara lo que la había cambiado; Song sabía que se había equivocado: ya no sería de nuevo la misma, ya no confiaba en la vida, en la gente y en el futuro como antes.

La muchacha había crecido sin duda. Era toda una joven de ojos marrones y amables, con cabello café oscuro extrañamente rojizo y una de las mejores sanadoras de los alrededores, gracias a su constante estudio sobre plantas curativas. Pero seguía siendo amena, tranquilizadora, de un trato suave y, a veces, juguetón; por lo que todos en el pueblo la querían mucho.

Sin embargo, no era así con los extranjeros. Aun después de oír la tan esperada y milagrosa la noticia de que la guerra había terminado por intervención del Avatar y, todavía más importante tal vez, que el nuevo Señor del Fuego insistía en que el mundo siguiera en paz; aún así, ella no dejaba de desconfiar.

Simplemente, Song no quería saber nada de los desconocidos. Si estaban heridos, eran otros los que los atendían y, si era necesario que fuera ella la que lo hiciera; los curaba con gran profesionalismo, pero sin hablar nunca con ellos, aunque parecieran muy amistosos y hasta efusivos.

Song no lo podía evitar, aunque en verdad quería. Sentía una leve amenaza cuando estaba junto a los extranjeros. En su cuerpo se presentaba un muy levísimo recuerdo emocional, de lo que sintió al ver las armaduras rojas de los que habían invadido su pueblo. Esos cuernos y esas máscaras, quemando por quemar, como lo hicieron con ella y su pierna herida que, si no hubiera sido por la sanadora que se convertiría en su maestra, hubieran tenido que amputársela por la infección…

Por eso había decidido ser sanadora. Quiso recibir a los que huían, a los que necesitaban ayuda, los que habían vivido algo muy parecido a lo que ella vivió y necesitaban encontrar esperanza, como Song lo necesitó cuando niña. Quería dárselas, igual que su maestra y ese pueblo lo habían hecho con ella y su madre; con esa efusión y buen corazón de personas genuinamente amables y valientes.

Pero, desde que vio a ese joven robándoles cuando ella y su madre les habían dado una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, Song se sintió extrañamente amenazada por los desconocidos, porque si él era capaz de eso y, más, el afable anciano que lo acompañaba… sentía que nadie era merecedor de que invirtiera en ellos, al menos no hasta que hicieran algo que los convirtiera en dignos de su confianza.

Song creía que esa amenaza y recelo venía desde ese suceso, no porque él les hubiera robado el caballo-avestruz que su madre y ella aún seguían necesitando; sino porque se sentía traicionada como nunca.

Lee "Junior". Si es que en verdad él se llamaba así… Desde que lo había visto, sintió su soledad y dolor por dentro de ese rostro adusto y esa quemada que podría dar miedo e intimidar. Eso, junto al carácter bonachón de su tío, fue lo que más hizo que decidiera llevarlos a su casa; no por simple caridad, sino porque los empezaba a apreciar de verdad.

Ya en la cena, cuando él comentó que, como ella, prácticamente había perdido a su padre por la guerra, se sintió tan familiarizada e identificada con el joven, que en verdad quería reconfortarlo.

Por eso, cuando se sentó junto a él a querer hacerle compañía, con esa luz de luna a su alrededor y la brisa algo templada arrullándola; ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades de mejorar el aspecto de su cicatriz al acercar con suavidad la mano al rostro de él. Pero no pudo sentir su rostro porque Lee, con un movimiento muy rápido y brusco que la asustó un poco, le agarró la mano y la alejó de él.

Song lo miró en silencio un instante, algo avergonzada. Lee parecía estar siempre alerta, aunque en ese momento se encontraba en una posición de relajación o meditación. Tal vez él también había entrenado para la guerra, pensó Song. Tal vez, y sintió miedo por él al pensarlo, Lee había estado "activamente" en la guerra; lo cual, dada la cicatriz en su rostro, no era tan difícil de esperar. Intentó imaginar cómo sería eso y sintió un leve escalofrío que le heló la piel, más que el aire nocturno a su alrededor.

Intentó reconfortarlo de la mejor manera que pudo, hasta le enseñó su propia quemada, –aunque no le gustaba porque no quería que sintiera lástima por ella, cuando ella era la que quería hacerlo sentir mejor–; porque creía que sólo así lo iba a ayudar a sentirse en confianza. Se había equivocado, él se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo y, cuando Song se levantó para ayudar a su madre a lavar la bajilla, fue como Lee no se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien lo había acompañado.

Song había sentido aún más dolor por él, y esperaba que se quedaran unos días más; al menos para que ellos, más Lee, tuvieran unos momentos tranquilos junto a personas amables, que se constituyeran en buenos recuerdos para los dos.

Cuando el tío le hizo recordar los modales al pedirle que diera las gracias, le pareció que la inclinación que Lee hizo era tan sentida, que antes no la había hecho por sentirse indignado de alguna manera. Ella sonrió. La impresión de que él era un buen muchacho en el fondo de su ser sufrido, se había intensificado… hasta que lo vio robarles.

Siempre recordaba a Lee cuando veía algún desconocido en su pueblo; y esa era razón más que suficiente para sentir la amenaza, desilusión y ese amor propio herido… ¿Sus buenos deseos y acciones eran tan poco cosa, como para ser despreciadas tan fácilmente? Sabía que no, pero en su fuero interno ese dolor que sentía, junto a la ligera amenaza –reflejo de la que viviera alguna otra vez por otros desconocidos–, y su decisión de no acercarse más a los recién llegados; le hacía poner en duda la nobleza del ser humano.

Eso la entristecía mucho en algunos momentos, cuando aún no conciliaba el sueño en su cama y veía por la ventana desde, donde llegaba una brisa fresca, el pequeño quiosco frente a su casa, ya cerrado pero aún iluminado, impasible en medio de la danza lenta de las libélulas a su alrededor. El lugar donde debería haber estado el caballo-avestruz…

**II**

—¡Song! ¡Song! —muchos niños gritaban desde la calle que, ante esos chillidos, pareció quedarse muda.

La sanadora miró hacia la puerta, sonrió negando divertida y se volvió a darle toda su atención a la joven embarazada frente a ella:

—Tome de este té después de la cena. Eso le ayudará a su bebé con su crecimiento, va a ver.

—¡SONG! —los gritos cesaron cuando cinco niños de entre 6 y 12 años, morenos, cabello café y vestidos de gris y verde, entraron al local.

Eran los hermanos Cheng, llegando casi como una estampida al local abierto, que tenía varias camillas y sillas, con sanadores desperdigados por doquier y ventanas abiertas que alumbraban con fuerza.

Ante una mirada severa de muchos de los ahí reunidos, los niños habían parado en seco y miraron hacia Song, esperando en silencio. Ella le dio el frasco con el polvo a la mujer, la acompañó a la salida, se despidió de ella y el bebé; y luego, se posicionó frente a los hermanos, se inclinó y con una gran sonrisa les dijo:

—¡No me digan que la empinada colina hacia el lago se cobró otra víctima!

Ellos negaron al unísono y, luego, empezaron a hablar a la vez; muy emocionados y sonrientes, pero logrando que Song no entendiera algo de lo que decían. Luego de pedirles silencio sin ningún éxito, chifló con maestría y los niños dejaron de hablar. Varios de los presentes miraban extrañados, pero con beneplácito, a la joven. Eran pocos los que lograban controlar a los hermanos Cheng.

—Mmm, vamos a ver… —dijo ella, paseando la mirada entre los silenciosos pero emocionados niños, divertida. Se quedó frente a uno de los gemelos y, siendo Song una de las pocas personas que podía reconocerlos sin equivocarse, dijo—: ¡Moshu!

—Tenemos que llevárnosla porque un hombre le quiere dar un regalo que le va a gustar mucho, mucho.

Song se sorprendió, sospechó y hasta se abochornó con esas palabras, mientras todos posaban la mirada en ella; hasta los sanadores que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo: entablillar, cocer una herida y moler un remedio.

"_No otra vez", _pensó Song. Por alguna razón, muchos de los pueblerinos creían que sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos y conocidos muchachos de edad parecida a la de ella, buena presencia y mucho mejor corazón; eran perfectos para Song en plan romántico. Algunos de ellos también lo habían creído, pero la sanadora no estaba de acuerdo. Suspiró con la cabeza baja y algo derrotada. No le gustaba desairar a la gente, pero si no lo hacía podía dar falsas esperanzas, que era mucho peor.

Se levantó, tomó la mano de Moshu y dijo:

—Llévame entonces, por favor.

Los niños brincaron, diciendo muchas cosas a la vez y caminando muy rápidamente con ella hacia la calle.

**III**

Estaba anonadada.

—Gracias. Tengan su recompensa —dijo la voz que en seguida reconoció, mientras les daba las monedas de oro a cada uno de ellos, antes de que se fueran muy sonrientes del callejón.

Los niños le habían dicho, con su hablar conjunto y caótico pero que ella había aprendido a entender poco a poco; que un hombre vestido como un sirviente del palacio de la familia Bei Fong, pero con una capucha que le tapaba el rostro; había entrado a la tienda de los señores Cheng, sus padres, para preguntar por una sanadora. La describió a ella y, cuando su padre preguntó si era a Song a la que buscaba, el asintió enseguida.

Como los padres de los niños empezaron, muy interesados y divertidos, a preguntarle sobre él y sus intenciones, mientras halagaban a la sanadora con todas las virtudes posibles; el hombre se excusó, algo huraño y tímido, y salió del lugar.

Fue cuando los niños fueron tras él e hicieron el negocio: ellos le traerían a Song a donde él quisiera (que resultó ser un callejón escondido pero iluminado, entre dos edificios sin ventanas) a cambio de una moneda de oro por cada uno de ellos. No sin antes amenazarles por si intentaban tomarle el pelo, y diciéndoles que pagaría después de que cumplieran el favor, el hombre (que a todas luces no quería ser visto) hizo el trato con los niños y ellos fueron por la sanadora.

Eso le hizo sentir mucho miedo a Song, dentro de la incertidumbre que ya sentía. Estaba a punto de devolverse o ir por los maestro tierra, pero los niños la rodearon y la hicieron entrar al callejón sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue cuando oyó la voz del "hombre", que en verdad era un joven… y ella se quedó anonadada, viendo lo que lo acompañaba.

Cuando la conversación infantil se había alejado de sus oídos, él se bajó la caperuza y le hizo una inclinación muy respetuosa.

Sí, era Lee "Junior". La quemada en el rostro, esos ojos dorados, el cabello negro, pero algo más largo… ¡ERA Él! Pero algo cambió en todo ese tiempo, algo muy importante pero que no era definible para cualquiera: su mirada se había suavizado y ya no sentía el dolor que emanaba antes desde él, ese pesar que tanto la había conmovido.

Le habló con seriedad y viéndola respetuosamente.

—Le pido disculpas por haber usado ésta estrategia para poder verla. Pero prefiero pasar inadvertido a… —pareció decidir dejar de seguir con esa explicación, la miró a los ojos y siguió. Su tono algo torpe, pero genuino—. No sé si se acuerda de mí, soy…

—Sí, Lee. —ella se acercó y le asintió, sonriendo de corazón.

Eso lo hizo devolverle el gesto un poco y hasta pareció más tranquilo, aunque algo avergonzado.

—En verdad no me llamo Lee. Mi nombre es Zuko. Siento haber mentido, en ese momento…

—Zuko. —Lo miró como si le pareciera interesante esa información y nada más—. Eres de la Nación del Fuego entonces.

—Sí, por eso…

—Imagino que no te sentías muy bienvenido en estas tierras. Lo entiendo.

Él la miró como si no pudiera entender o creer tanta generosidad, pero Song simplemente alargó la mano y cogió la correa que le tendía inconscientemente; y le siguió diciendo, casi como si hablara del clima:

—Un muy buen ejemplar de caballo-avestruz, debo decir. Mucho más refinado del que le prestamos.

Eso lo hizo en verdad bajar la mirada y enrojecer.

—Se lo debía, cuando…

—No se preocupe. ¡Nos lo ha devuelto y con creces!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, viéndose y quitándose la mirada. Era muy incómodo. Por fin, Song decidió seguir tratándolo como si fuera "Lee". Así parecía que quería ser tratado, dado que se escondía de esa manera.

—Me gustaría poder invitarle a una comida, a usted y a su tío Iroh, señor del fuego Zuko; pero temo que el pato no sea suficiente para agradecerle lo que ha hecho con su nación…

—¿Cómo…? —estaba más anonadado que ella.

Song rió un poco, divertida:

—Todos saben que el Señor del Fuego está de visita en la casa de la Maestra Tierra del Avatar, la Bandida Ciega. Y todos hablan de usted, de todo lo que sepan de usted, de hecho. Este es un pueblo pequeño. ¡Aunque quién diría que Lee Junior, era en verdad el Señor del Fuego Zuko!

Él bufó ante la mención del "Junior".

—No habría problema si en verdad fuera una cena…

—¡Claro que sí! No haremos de nuestra gratitud un circo, por supuesto, señor.

Zuko la miró de nuevo, con esa expresión de incredulidad.

—Si usted y su madre prometen dejarlo como algo… eh, ¿Familiar? Mi tío y yo podríamos visitarles. De hecho, creo que si él se da cuenta de que no podrá comer de aquel pato por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría.

—Y dígale, por favor, que también le daremos del té que quería cuando se encontró con aquella flor venenosa —rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa noche, después de una cena mucho menos ominosa junto a él y su tío, Song sonrió porque volvía a creer en la gente nuevamente y se pudo dormir con facilidad.

**OoOoO**

Bueno, ¡Eso es! Si lo leíste… ¡Por favor, pon un review!

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Porqué el engrosamiento anual del Nilo

¡Hola, Gente!

Este oneshot lo hice hace semanas para el cumpleaños de Rashel, una chica que conocí en un foro de Avatar. El mismo fue hecho según las ideas para una actividad, por lo que es AU porque tiene que ser AU, espero les guste en algo.

**OoOoO**

**Del porqué el Engrosamiento Anual del Nilo**

La noche estaba oscura, fría, despejada y totalmente estrellada cuando los cuatro niños se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la fogata, para oír la historia que la abuela les iba a contar.

La mujer con la piel morena y curtida por los años de aguantar el calor y el frío extremo de esas arenas interminables, levantó la mirada y les sonrió dulcemente. Sus arrugas se tensaron, haciéndose más profundas ante la luz amarilla del fuego, pero el cariño que les prodigaba desde sus ojos azules, la hacían hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera que recibiera esa expresión.

Frente a la mirada y expresión de los niños, la abuela se hizo desear un poco y miró alrededor (a la sala con muebles simples pero de buena calidad), como para dar más suspenso. Aunque, al ver por la ventana una de las pirámides, que eran para ella tan inmutables como una montaña lo fueron antes, no pudo dejar de verla, embelesada… y, al fin, supo cuál historia iba a contar.

Los miró a ellos, dos niños y dos niñas de entre cuatro y doce años, y empezó su relato:

—Cuenta la historia… —con una voz hermosa y profunda, que invitaba a cerrar los ojos, dejarse envolver en ella y ser guiado hacia la historia, para vivirla.

**-o-**

"_Que el Dios del Sol y los Vientos, Amon-Ra, voló por todo el desierto, durante días y días, en busca del lugar perfecto en donde iniciar su pueblo. De día y de noche, sin descanso, su carruaje pasó por el cielo viéndolo todo, pero sin llegar a encontrar lo que buscaba. _

_Arena, arena y más arena… calor muy fuerte en el día, un frío igual de extremo en la noche. Amón-Ra supo que los humanos no podrían vivir en un lugar así y se preocupó en verdad. Por lo que volvió a subir hacia Nun, la morada de los Dioses, y se entrevistó con su madre Nut, pidiéndole ayuda por su problema, a lo que ella le contestó con estas palabras:_

—_Lo único que puedes hacer, Amon-Ra, es hacer que las condiciones sean idóneas para tu pueblo._

—_¿Cómo logro esa empresa, madre?_

—_Simplemente debes saber que no lo lograrás hacer solo._

_Y de esa manera, Nut despidió al Dios del Sol y el Viento de su vista, por más que éste no estaba convencido de esa respuesta. _

_Volviendo a viajar por los aires, arriba de las dunas sinuosas de arena; se le ocurrió que, podía reorganizar las cosas para que cierta parte del desierto no fuera tan caliente de día, ni recibiera tantas ventiscas pero, aparte de eso; estaba de acuerdo con su madre: necesitaría ayuda._

_Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el problema del frío nocturno. Luego, el de la Tierra fértil, y, además, el de la necesidad de Agua. _

_Conforme se le ocurría un problema, se le ocurrió la respuesta y fue en busca de quien pudiera ayudarlo. _

_Liè, la espíritu del Fuego, danzaba dando luz y calor a su alrededor, al son de la música en su crepitar. Cuando Amon-Ra se le puso al frente y le hizo una inclinación, ella le respondió con un movimiento sinuoso de cabeza y siguió con su danza, haciéndose cada vez más grande, caliente, rápida y su crepitar, más alto; pero mirándolo con gran atención._

—_Oh Gran Liè, espíritu del fuego, vengo a pedir respetuosamente tu ayuda._

—_Con tus ráfagas algunas veces me avivas y alegras, Amon-Ra, trataré de cumplir tu petición._

—_Necesito que le enseñes a los humanos a calentarse con tu poder, para que puedan sobrevivir a las noches frías del que será mi pueblo._

_El movimiento caliente de la espíritu se acentuó, acercándose a él y le respondió al fin, sonriéndole:_

—_Cuando tengas a tu pueblo, les enseñaré, te lo prometo… —y despareció en el aire, dejando humo y su penetrante olor impregnando a Amon-Ra._

_Éste, entonces, fue a buscar al siguiente espíritu elemental: _

_Quàn, el espíritu de la Tierra, se encontraba reposado, en calma... enorme, basto. Amon Ra se posicionó frente a él, lo saludó con una inclinación y le dijo:_

—_Oh Gran Quàn, espíritu de la Tierra, vengo a pedir respetuosamente tu ayuda._

—_Con tu luz y calor me ayudas a hacer crecer las plantas en mí, Amon-Ra, trataré de cumplir tu petición —le respondió Quàn y, al moverse para poder hacerlo, Amon-Ra sintió como donde estaba en pie, vibraba con la fuerza de ese espíritu. Cuando se dio el silencio y la vibración terminó, él le dijo su petición:_

—_Necesito que la arena se convierta en tierra fértil, para que mi pueblo tenga qué comer._

_Quàn se mantuvo tanto tiempo en silencio, impasible, que Amon-Ra iba a volver a decir su petición, cuando la tierra empezó a vibrar nuevamente ante las palabras de su espíritu:_

—_Te prometo convertir la arena en tierra fértil, pero no puedo asegurar que tu pueblo tenga qué comer._

—_Te agradezco tu ayuda, Quàn._

_Pero éste no le respondió, se mantuvo impasible. Amon-Ra confió en su promesa y siguió su camino hacia el tercer espíritu elemental._

_Cuando lo encontró, Shàn lo saludó pasando alrededor de él con parsimonia, siguiendo su camino… siempre con un movimiento fluido, perenne en él. Amon-Ra tuvo que volver a montar en su carruaje para seguirlo y decirle:_

—_Oh Gran Shàn, espíritu del Agua, vengo a pedir respetuosamente tu ayuda._

_Shàn se engrosó y pareció hacerse más alto para verlo al responderle:_

—_Amón-Ra, trataré de cumplir tu petición._

—_Necesito que llegues a las tierras fértiles en mis territorios y a los humanos que serán mi pueblo, para que no mueran secos del calor ni del hambre._

_Shàn se mantuvo en silencio, moviéndose sin parar, hasta que llegó a un lugar muy basto y se mantuvo ahí, en movimiento, pero sin ir a otro lado. Finalmente, le dijo:_

—_No puedo prometerte eso, Amon-Ra. No puedo adentrarme de esa manera en tus tierras._

_Amon-Ra se mantuvo frente al gran Shàn, pensando en qué hacer para convencerlo. Finalmente, sólo se le ocurrió decir:_

—_Tu hermano Quàn me ayudará._

—_Lo ayudas a que las plantas crezcan en él. —le respondió, sin más._

—_Tu hermana Liè me ayudará._

_Shàn se estremeció todo él, emocionado ante esa mención. Amon-Ra supo que era verdad lo que se decía de ellos dos: se amaban. Tal vez porque, por sus naturalezas, no podían estar juntos. De esa manera, se les había prohibido totalmente que alguno de los dos estuviera cerca del otro, para evitar que se hicieran daño._

_Amon-Ra tuvo una idea y le dijo:_

—_Volveré a hacerte una petición, Gran Shàn, y trataré de lograr que esta vez me puedas brindar tu ayuda._

_Fue cuando Amon-Ra volvió a subirse en su carruaje para ir hacia Nun, la morada de los Dioses, y entrevistarse de nuevo con su madre Nut, a la cual le dijo después de hacerle una reverencia:_

—_Oh Gran Nut, madre de los Dioses, vengo a pedir respetuosamente tu ayuda._

—_Te escucho Amon-Ra._

—_Necesito que sea mi pueblo el lugar en donde Liè la espíritu del Fuego y Shàn, el espíritu del Agua; puedan verse. Así, mi pueblo conseguirá agua para beber y para entregarle a la tierra fértil que Quàn me dará._

_Nut se mantuvo pensativa, muy pensativa y severa, por lo que Amon-Ra tuvo que insistir:_

—_Fue usted, madre, la que me dijo que no lo lograría hacer solo. Tuvo razón, como siempre, no lo puedo hacer sin su ayuda._

_Ante las anteriores palabras, Nut se convenció de mandar lo siguiente: _

—_Shàn tendrá que llegar a tu territorio todo el tiempo, pero Liè sólo podrá ir por algunos meses al año. _

—_Gracias por su ayuda madre. _

_Y así fue como se inició la crecida del Río Nilo, pues, los meses en que Liè está en estos parajes para poder estar con su amado, Shàn se pone tan contento, que nos da mucha más agua que la de siempre"._

**-o-**

—Y por eso, es en esos meses que vienen los maestros y maestras agua-control, para hacer más grande la afluencia del río —dijo el niño de doce años.

La mujer le sonrió con orgullo, y siguió contando:

—¡Y se da la celebración de cortejo de nuestros pueblos, Agni, los maestros control del Fuego y los de Kuruk, los que tienen los maestro control Agua… y, algunas veces, un poco de fuego sube hacia el nacimiento del Nilo…!

—Y otras veces, gracias a los dioses, un poco de Agua se queda en el desierto…

Dijo un hombre tan mayor como ella desde la entrada, con una quemada en su cara y viéndola con un brillo especial, viendo a la misma la maestra Agua que hace tiempo llegó con la crecida del Nilo, y se quedó en su corazón.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y mirada de amor que sólo él veía, mientras los niños iban a recibirlo diciendo:

—Abuelito Zuko —gritaba una niña como de ocho años— ¿¡Oíste que linda historia nos contó la GranGran Katara!

**OoOoO**

Pues, es eso… ¿comentarios?


End file.
